basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indiana Hoosiers
The Indiana Hoosiers men's basketball team is the intercollegiate men's basketball program representing Indiana University (IU). The school competes in the Big Ten Conference in Division I of the NCAA. The Hoosiers play on Branch McCracken Court at the Assembly Hall in Bloomington, Indiana on the IU campus. Indiana has won five NCAA Championships in men's basketball (1940, 1953, 1976, 1981, 1987) — the first two under coach Branch McCracken and the later three under Bob Knight — and 20 Big Ten Conference championships. The Hoosiers' five NCAA Championships are tied for third in history with North Carolina (5), trailing only UCLA (11), and Kentucky (7). Indiana's 1976 squad remains the last undefeated NCAA men's basketball champion. Indiana has intense rivalries both in-state, against the Purdue Boilermakers, and out-of-state, against the Kentucky Wildcats. The team is currently coached by Tom Crean. Yearly records Current staff Current roster Facilities Assembly Hall The current home of the Hoosiers, the 17,456 seat arena has been the home of the men's basketball team since 1972. It is known for its unique bowl shaped roof along with having the majority of the spectators along the sidelines. Cook Hall Completed in 2010, the basketball practice facility is located next to Assembly Hall and connected to it by an underground tunnel. It contains a museum, locker rooms, practice courts, strength and conditioning areas along with coaches offices. Coaching History Career coaching records Coaching Awards 5 National Coach of the Year Awards *1940 – Branch McCracken *1953 – Branch McCracken *1975 – Bob Knight *1987 – Bob Knight *1989 – Bob Knight 6 Big Ten Coach of the Year Awards *1973 – Bob Knight *1975 – Bob Knight *1976 – Bob Knight *1980 – Bob Knight *1981 – Bob Knight *1989 – Bob Knight Player Awards NCAA Championship team scoring in a Big Ten game against Illinois in 1977]] 2 National Player of the Year Winners *1976 - Scott May *1993 - Calbert Cheaney 18 Big Ten Player of the Year Winners *1953 - Don Schlundt *1957 - Archie Dees *1958 - Archie Dees *1973 - Steve Downing *1975 - Scott May *1976 - Scott May *1977 - Kent Benson *1980 - Mike Woodson *1981 - Ray Tolbert *1983 - Randy Wittman *1986 - Steve Alford *1987 - Steve Alford *1993 - Calbert Cheaney *1996 - Brian Evans *2000 - A.J. Guyton *2001 - Kirk Haston *2002 - Jared Jeffries *2008 - D. J. White 42 All Americans *1921 - Everett Dean *1929 - Jim Strickland *1930 - Branch McCracken *1936 - Verb Huffman *1937 - Ken Gunning *1938 - Ernie Andres *1940 - Marv Huffman *1940 - Bill Menke *1942 - Andy Zimmer *1946 - John Wallace *1947 - Ralph Hamilton *1950 - Lou Watson *1951 - Bill Garrett *1953,54,55 - Don Schlundt *1957,58 - Archie Dees *1960,61 - Walt Bellamy *1962,63 - Jimmy Rayl *1965 - Dick Van Arsdale *1965 - Tom Van Arsdale *1971 - George McGinnis *1973 - Steve Downing *1974,75 - Steve Green *1975,76 - Quinn Buckner *1975,76 - Scott May *1975,76,77 - Kent Benson *1979,80 - Mike Woodson *1981 - Isiah Thomas *1982,83 - Ted Kitchel *1982 - Landon Turner *1983- Randy Wittman *1986,87 - Steve Alford *1989 - Jay Edwards *1991,92,93 - Calbert Cheaney *1994 - Damon Bailey *1995 - Alan Henderson *1996 - Brian Evans *2000 - A.J. Guyton *2001 - Kirk Haston *2002 - Jared Jefferies *2008 - Eric Gordon *2008 - D.J. White 8 Big Ten Freshman of the Year Winners *1987 - Dean Garrett *1988 - Jay Edwards *1989 - Eric Anderson *1991 - Damon Bailey *1997 - A.J. Guyton *2001 - Jared Jeffries *2005 - D. J. White *2008 - Eric Gordon Post-season Indiana has won five NCAA Championships in men's basketball (1940, 1953, 1976, 1981, 1987) — the first two under coach Branch McCracken and the later three under Bob Knight — and 20 Big Ten Conference championships. The Hoosiers' five NCAA Championships are tied with North Carolina (5) for the third-most in history, trailing only UCLA (11) and Kentucky (7). Their eight trips to the Final Four ranks seventh on the all-time list. The Hoosiers have made 35 appearances in the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament (fifth-most in NCAA history). In those 35 appearances, Indiana has posted a 60-29 record (.681) (seventh all time). Its 60 victories are the sixth-most in NCAA history. The Hoosiers also won post-season tournaments in 1974, the Collegiate Commissioners Association Tournament, and in 1979, the National Invitation Tournament. NCAA tournament Championship Results NCAA Men's MOP Award *1940 – Marvin Huffman *1976 – Kent Benson *1981 – Isiah Thomas *1987 – Keith Smart NCAA Tournament Seeding History The NCAA began seeding the tournament with the 1979 edition. NIT Indiana is 1-1 all time in the National Invitation Tournament final. Both games were coached by Bobby Knight. Home courts *Old Assembly Hall (1900–1917) *Men's Gymnasium (1917–1928) *Old Fieldhouse (1928–1960) *New Fieldhouse (1960–1972) *Assembly Hall (1972–) Data from See also *NCAA Men's Division I Final Four appearances by coaches *NCAA Men's Division I Final Four appearances by school *NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament Consecutive Appearances References External links *Official Site - Official Site *Hoosier Historia Bloomington Herald Times archives on IU Basketball *Inside The Hall - Indiana Basketball Blog compiling news on IU Basketball Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Big Ten Conference members Category:Schools in Indiana Category:Big Ten Leaders Division members